A Teardrop of a Mermaid
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Could a mermaid instantly love a human? Could the human love a mermaid? Can humans accept mermaids for who they are even though they lied to them about their self? Love is precious, don't waste it.
1. Ch 1 Beck the Mermaid Freak!

**Beck's POV**  
>I laid in my bathtub with- with- A MERMAID TAIL! I'VE GONE TO GEEK TO FREAK!<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Last Night<strong>  
>Chocolat: "I'm like... BORED AS H**L!"<br>Everyone was sitting in my room doing absolutely NOTHING! We were all sitting on the floor staring at it.  
>Me: "What gave you the first thought?!"<br>I said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. Chocolat growled and glared at me. I glared back with passion.  
>Manaka: "Now, now, we're here for until school ends. Let's not fight. We ARE sharing a room."<br>She said with a calm voice.  
>We came here to Domino, California(I made it up for this story only) for school since we begged for it. We all had to work at a café dressed in short, short café dresses without pants under. IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! We had to do it for a whole 2 years and that was during our junior year. OUR JUNIOR YEAR! YOU HEARD ME! Someone even slapped my a*s! That b***h!<br>Worst part was I didn't get to see Yugi BECAUSE he lives in Domino, California and I was in Egypt. Luckily, we got the money and WE GET TO GO TO CALIFORNIA!~  
>Manaka's aunt lives on the coast of Domino and close to Domino High School. That's where I attend.<br>I'm Rebecca Hawkins or Beck or Becky(Yuck!) or Becca(Meh -_-). I have long, blonde hair that touches my butt and blue eyes that someone can get lost in like the ocean. I'm 14 years old and a freshman in high school. I already had college but I wanted friends and here I am with them.  
>Reverie Metherlence or Ren, a soft-spoken girl but has feelings in her voice. What I mean she isn't that quiet and doesn't sound nervous. She speaks with a soft and mildly quiet voice. She has beautiful long light purple hair and green eyes that are green as grass.<br>Chocola Kato Meilleure or Chocolat, a very extroverted, lively, and a bit tomboyish girl with a twinkle in everything she does except cooking. She's always happy, not in a preppy way, but in a cheerful and a 'light up the world' way. She will cheer for anyone even the enemy except girls that preppy, yucky, and have no inner soul and boys that are b******s. She's also a 365 day Halloween person. She has long, orange hair that is as long as mine and bright green eyes that are the light to the world.  
>Nina Yamada, a dreamer that gives everyone hope. She's as stubborn as a mule and can't take a no. She's always hyper and active. At times she's mature but at other times she's like a little kid. She has hazel hair that is over her butt and big, brown eyes that has hopes, dreams, and energy.<br>Manaka Mukaido, a girl with a passion about justice. She has a very small body and we're almost at the same height. She treasures every moment of everyday and stays positive. She encourages everyone and gentle. She won't even kill a bug(maybe because she's too scared or both). Even though she has those things, she SUPER shy. She will even mask her feelings on us. But we always get her to open up and be true to herself and us. She has long velvety-red hair that reaches her waist and blue eyes that are like the ocean, pure and untouchable.  
>Also, we have these accessories that make us unique.<br>Manaka has an earring that has one, white feather that goes to her shoulders.  
>Chocolat has these black and white candy cane leg warmers. If it's too hot, she has the socks with the same design and a band that is a foot long.<br>Nina has these thin ribbons that she wears in her hair.  
>Ren has a light purple headband with an emerald on it and a black and white, triangle ribbon that she ties at the end of her hair.<br>I have my amazing glasses and 2 beaded hairties that I wear as bracelets that remind me of my pigtails. Sometimes I even use them to style my hair.  
>Ren: "Then how about we go night swimming? No one is here and we can. We have phones and sticky notes."<br>GREAT IDEA!~ I squealed and hugged Ren.  
>Me: "THAT SETTLES IT!~"<br>I pointed to the sky(or roof).  
>Me: "WE SHALL GO NIGHT SWIMMING!~ GIRLS, GET ON YOUR BATHING SUITS!~"<br>I yelled to everyone. Everyone jumped for joy and ran to the closet to get their bathing suits.  
>Ren wore a black, one piece bathing suit. Her cover up is a purple dress. She tied the ends of her hair but didn't put on her accessories. No one did.<br>Manaka wore a red and brown bikini. It tied at the shoulder and clipped at the back. Her cover up was a white, see through dress.  
>Nina wore a pink bikini that ties at the neck. Her cover up was demin short shorts and a black and white crop top.<br>Chocolat wore a black and white striped bikini. It didn't tie but clipped. Her cover up was demin short shorts and shirt that said BOO! in electric orange and white.  
>I wore a brown, pink, and white bikini. It had a top that was over my belly button and a skirt. My cover up was demin short shorts and a blue plaid shirt that I didn't even button up.<br>I cheered and jumped for joy.  
>Me: "Come on!~ We can finally take our surf boards and swim!~"<br>We all got our surf boards(they were owned by other people until they threw it away).  
>Mine was aqua, Manaka's was ocean blue, Nina's was pink, Ren's was black, and Chocolat's was electric orange.<br>We all went in the water with our cover ups.  
>Chocolat: "Hey!~ Let's go to Mako Island!~"<br>Mako Island had a volcano that never erupted. No one has been in it or have explored it.  
>Manaka: "I don't know..."<br>She said nervously.  
>Nina: "W-what about the v-volanco!"<br>She was shaking.  
>Ren: "Come on!~ It never hurts to look at it!~"<br>So, with that said, we all swam to Mako Island.

* * *

><p><strong> At Mako Island<strong>  
>Nina: "I-I have a bad feeling about this."<br>Nina shook while Ren grabbed her hand.  
>We all held hands and they all followed me into the forest at Mako Island. After a few hours of wandering, we fell into a hole. It was a hole in a cliff and it wasn't small. Once we fell and slid on the smooth rocks, we tumbled into a floor of sand. We crashed into each other. We moaned in pain and agony.<br>Nina: "I knew it was a bad idea to come here!"  
>I saw in the darkness a staircase that led down. I followed the stairs and found a pool. It had rocks that someone would sit on. The rest followed me and looked amazed. I looked up and WE WERE IN THE VOLCANO!~<br>Manaka: "Oh my!~"  
>Chocolat: "Wow!~"<br>Nina: "Beautiful!~"  
>Ren: "Amazing!~"<br>Then the full moon was in the view of the volcano and the water started bubbling.  
>Me: "Look!~ A hot tub!~"<br>I walked into the pool. It was pretty deep. Then everyone went into and little sparkles appeared around up and went up.  
>Manaka: "This is just like a dream!~"<br>She looked at the full moon.  
>Chocolat: "This feels warm!~"<br>Chocolat dived.  
>Ren: "You were right, Beck. This is like a hot tub."<br>Then the bubbling stopped when the full moon was out of the view of the volcano.  
>Manaka: "Ok, can we go now!"<br>Manaka screamed.  
>Chocolat: "Ok, baby."<br>Chocolat stuck out her tongue. Manaka pouted. So then we got out by using the cliff tunnel and got back home before Manaka's aunt could find out we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong> The Next Day<strong>  
>Me: "I'm going into the tub first!"<br>I went into the bathroom to relax in a tub full of hot water. I took off my pjs and started on the water. Once the tub was full, I went in.  
>Me: "Ahhhhhhh!~"<br>It was heaven. Then my legs felt numb. I felt a mashing of my legs. I looked down and saw a white, scaly top. I also saw white and scaly on my legs that were now mashed together and didn't look like legs. I looked at my toes(or I think were toes) and saw fins.  
>I laid in my bathtub with- with- A MERMAID TAIL! I'VE GONE TO GEEK TO FREAK!<br>How was I going to get out of this one?!


	2. Ch 2 Jack and her Friends

** Beck's POV**  
>And so, my friends found out when Chocolat found out.<br>She rudely came in the bathroom and screamed "MERMAID IN THE TUB!". Luckily, everyone but us were out. We found out everyone was a mermaid by me splashing everyone with water.  
>Chocolat has an electric orange tail.<br>Manaka has a dark blue tail.  
>Ren has a lavender tail.<br>And Nina has a light pink tail.  
>That's the back story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Jack's POV The Night Beck and Her Girls Came to the Moon Pool<strong>  
>I did not believe what I saw. Someone came into OUR home. I'm going to-<br>: "Calm down, Jack! It was only a few humans."  
>My friend, Tichia, said.<br>Tichia, a sweet and shy girl who can completely change her personality to daring and loud in a blink in the eye.  
>She has purple hair, 3 fuchsia streaks, a fuchsia tail, and light blue eyes.<br>Tichia's object of power wielding is a mask that can disguise her face into anyone she desires and her power is Hydro-Cryokinesis.  
>Danielle or Dani, a naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful girl. On the other hand, she can be grumpy, frustrated, stressed, mean, and often making sarcastic remarks. She isn't the smartest person around, but is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources.<br>Dani's object of power wielding is one white earring that can turn her hair white and her eyes neon green, and give her ghost powers(yes I'm that kind of person) and her power is Cryokinesis.  
>Dani has black hair, a neon green tail, and icy blue eyes.<br>Clever, a girl with a lot of spunk. She is always happy and preppy. She always loud and huggy, but means well for anything.  
>Clever has tan skin, orange hair, brown and yellow streaks, a magenta tail, and magenta eyes.<br>Clever's object of power wielding is a ring that can make a person do what she does and her power is Electrokinesis  
>Joannie or Joni, a tomboy who is very hyperactive, selfish, and often causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves to be extremely clever despite her grades at mermaid school. She's very spoiled and stubborn, as she gets what she wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, but in the end will make the right decisions and do the right thing, sometimes.<br>Joni has blonde hair with the tips of her hair red, a bright red tail, and bright blue eyes.  
>Joni's object of power wielding is a pin that can change the color of your hair when you put it on and her power is Mecokinesis.<br>Mayuri or Yuri, a girl with a child like personality despite the fact that she's a year younger than me. She's very loyal and gets very emotional despite that she has a bratty attitude and cry a lot and is a drama queen. She can be quite a devil and hates seeing people happy when she's feeling down.  
>Yuri has long, green, wavy hair, a foam green tail, and bright green eyes.<br>Yuri's object of power wielding is a mini piano that can control the feelings of people and her power is Hydro-Thermokinesis.  
>Amari or Mari, the cousin of Yuri, the mean-est out of us. She's mean to everyone. She does have a soft side when it comes to us sometimes and especially when it comes to her older sister, who's in college.<br>Mari has grey-ish, light blue-ish hair, a grey tail, and brown eyes.  
>Mari's object of power wielding is a mic that can make a person's voice beautiful when sung into and her power is Aerokinesis.<br>I'm Jackalene or Jack. I have blonde hair, a red streak, an Egyptian blue tail, and dark blue eyes.  
>My object of power wielding is a book that if you write in it, it makes it happen and I don't have a certain power I focus on. Merpeople can use a lot of powers and we have the same powers. I just use all of them and don't focus on one.<br>We were born in the waters at Mako Island. Our pod has left a long time ago because of a sin we did. We used our moon rings and grew legs. It was forbidden in the pod and we were abandoned because it wasn't safe and we couldn't be trusted.  
>Now, back to the story.<br>Me and my friends followed the girls' home and turned back into humans.  
>I wore a Egyptian blue shirt with demin shorts and yellow sandals.<br>Tichia wore a purple shirt with demin shorts and lavender sandals.  
>Dani wore a black shirt with blue shorts and white sandals.<br>Clever wore an orange sundress with brown sandals.  
>Joni wore a white shirt with black shorts and green sneakers.<br>Yuri wore a red shirt with a demin skirt and red sandals.  
>Mari wore a white shirt with a black skirt and black sneakers.<br>We all kept a close eye on them.


	3. Ch 3 YAMI FOUND OUT!

** Monday Morning 5 AM**  
>Ren: "Beck, wake up."<br>Ren shook me. I opened one eye and saw the Domino school uniform.  
>A pink coat, a white Oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.<br>I closed my eyes and then heard a sigh. Then I heard someone come in and out of the room me and my friends were sleeping in. Then I heard them come in again and then...  
>SPLASH!<br>I was soaked in cold water. My eyes shot open and there laid my white tail and top. I sat up and glared at the criminals. Nina and Chocolat with Ren grinning.  
>Me: "YOU 3 ARE SO DEAD!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> At School<strong>  
>I got the schedules, locker number, and everything. Turns out we were all next to each other. I also brought a towel for when a 'fishy' accident happens.<br>I was at my locker dumping stuff into my backpack and dumping stuff into my locker. Then when I turned around, I saw my friends.  
>Everyone: "Happy birthday!~"<br>Chocolat shoved a box into my hands. I opened the box and saw a charm bracelet. It had a dolphin, a wave, a mermaid tail, an emerald, a metal chocolate bar, a metal feather, and a metal ribbon.  
>Me: "Hawt! Thanks!~"<br>I hugged all of them. I was about to thank them a million times but I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tea, Atem, Seto, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke.  
>I squealed and hugged him. Death-hugged him to be exact.<br>Yugi: "R-Rebecca, w-what are you doing here?"  
>I stopped hugging him and looked at him.<br>Me: "I transfered here. I thought it would be amazing to go to the same school as you!~"  
>I giggled and saw Tea glared at me. Atem look at me with a confused expression.<br>Joey: "Ya know we're Juniors and won't be here in 2 years."  
>I nodded. Then the bell rang and we had to part ways.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Lunch Time At the Pool<strong>  
>Me: "GIVE ME BACK MY CHARM BRACELET!"<br>These 2 boys took my charm bracelet and won't give it back.  
>Boy: "If you want, GO SWIM FOR IT!"<br>He threw it to the deep end of the pool. Then they both walked away laughing.  
>Me: "B*****s."<br>I looked around.  
>Me: "I better not regret this."<br>I dived into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong> No One's POV<strong>  
>Atem or Yami was walking up the stairs to the pool because there wasn't anywhere else to go. The roof was occupied with a couple making out. Yami then opened the door and saw Beck trying to get out of the pool.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Beck's POV<strong>  
>My eyes were met with Yami's. I'm screwed.<br>Me: "Uhhhh... it's not what you're thinking."  
>Yami: "Really? It looks like you're a mermaid."<br>Me: "I'm testing out the drama club's mermaid tail?"  
>Yami: "Drama club doesn't start until tomorrow."<br>S**t!  
>Me: "Fine, I'm a mermaid. Now, help me get out!"<br>So, Yami pulled me out of the pool.  
>Yami: "You really need to lose some."<br>I slapped Yami.  
>Me: "Now, how am I going to get dry?"<br>I looked at Yami.  
>Me: "Yami, go get a towel!"<br>He walked away.

* * *

><p><strong> Later<strong>  
>He came back with a towel and started to rub the towel on my tail. Soon, I was dry.<br>Yami: "So, you were a mermaid all this time?"  
>I shook my head.<br>Me: "I've been a mermaid since yesterday. Come over to my house after school."  
>Yami: "But I don't know where you live, Rebecca."<br>I facepalmed. Stupid Beck!  
>Me: "How about we walk over there together? And btw it's Beck now."<br>Yami nodded. Soon, we walked away to get food.

* * *

><p><strong> After School<strong>  
>Me and my friends were walking out of school. Then we saw Yami and his friends.<br>Yami: "Sorry, I have other plans."  
>Everyone had a confusion on their faces. I'm tired of waiting! I have frozen grapes waiting for me!<br>Me: "YAMI! HURRY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO WAIT HERE!"  
>Yami waved goodbye and left with us to my house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> At My House<strong>  
>We all entered the house. Inside was sandy so everyone could wear their shoes. Once we got to my and my friend's room, we took off our shoes and left them outside of the room.<br>Me: "So, everyone, we are here today because of a 'fishy' accident."  
>My friends were looking at me with a 'what the h**l are you doing' face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Rebecca's CM<strong>  
>"I honestly don't know what the f**k am I doing but going with the flow is what I do."<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Back To the Story<strong>  
>Me: "Girls, he knows the 'fishy' secret."<br>Their eyes went wide then Chocolat and Nina pounced on him.  
>Chocolat: "HURRY UP AND DIG HIS GRAVE!"<br>Nina: "I'LL GET THE KNIFE!"  
>Yami looked scared.<br>Me: "No! No! No! Manaka! Ren! Get them away from him!"  
>Ren got hold of Chocolat and Manaka got a hold of Nina.<br>Me: "Guys, he can keep the secret."  
>Everyone calmed down and a peace was filled in the air.<br>Yami: "Now, could you please explain how you turned into mermaids."  
>Ren: "We were swimming to Mako Island and found a pool in the volcano and then the moon came and that's that."<br>Yami nodded. We all smiled at each other.  
>Me: "We'll be trusting you to keep towels with you because any 'fishy' accident can happen!~"<br>Everyone laughed.


	4. Ch 4 BECK FOUND OUT!

**Beck's POV The Next Day**  
>Manaka's Grandma: "You need to do something in life. Make new-"<br>She stopped when she saw we weren't listening.  
>Manaka and Ren were reading a book, Nina and Chocolat were baking a cake, and I was playing Mario Cart.<br>Manaka's Grandma: "GIRLS WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MOMENT!"  
>We kept doing our own thing. Then Chocolat turned to her.<br>Chocolat: "Did you say something, Mrs. Mukaido?"  
>She sighed and walked out of the house with a bag for shopping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> An Hour Later<strong>  
>Manaka's Grandma: "I'M BACK!~ I BROUGHT SOMEONE FOR YOU GIRLS!~"<br>The last sentence caught my eye. We all stopped what we were doing and went to the door where 6 girls were carrying the grocery.  
>One of them had purple hair, 3 fuchsia streaks, and light blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt with demin shorts and lavender sandals.<br>Another had black hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with blue shorts, one white earring on her right ear, and white sandals.  
>Another had tan skin, orange hair, brown and yellow streaks, and magenta eyes. She wore an orange sundress and a pink ring with brown sandals.<br>Another had blonde hair with the tips of her hair red and bright blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pin with a fire on it with black shorts and green sneakers.  
>Another had long, green, wavy hair and bright green eyes. She wore a red shirt with a demin skirt and red sandals.<br>Another had grey-ish, light blue-ish hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt and black sneakers.  
>And the last one had blonde hair, a red streak, and dark blue eyes. She wore an Egyptian blue shirt with demin shorts and yellow sandals.<br>Me: "Mrs. Mukaido, this isn't someone. THIS IS A CROWD!"  
>The blonde with a red streak bowed.<br>: "I'm Jackalene but call me Jack. These are my close friends, Tichia, Dani, Clever, Joni, Yuri, and Mari."  
>She pointed to each person she said.<br>Me: "I'm Rebecca but call me Beck. These are my friends, Manaka, Nina, Chocolat, and Ren."  
>I pointed at each person I said.<br>Manaka's Grandma: "Well, you girls get to know each other. I'm going to put these grocery away. Girls, leave them on the counter."  
>They did what she said and we head to our room.<br>Dani: "Could I get a drink?"  
>I nodded and she went to the kitchen. Then she came back with a glass of water.<br>Dani: "Thanks, California is going to dry me to death."  
>She took small gulps of the water.<br>Manaka: "Do you guys want some cake we baked?!~"  
>They nodded and she went to get the cake.<br>Mari: "Do you know where the bathroom is?"  
>I nodded.<br>Me: "The door across from here."  
>Mari bowed and walked out but in the process bumped Dani's water on Chocolat.<br>Mari: "SORRY!"  
>Chocolat ran out of the room but she bumped into Manaka. The cake went flying and landed on Jack. She gasped in surprise. Choclat ran to the bathroom before Mari. I gasped at Jack in horror.<br>Me: "I'm SO SORRY! How about you go to the bathroom and clean up while I give you some new clothes?"  
>Jack nodded and walked towards the bathroom door waiting for Chocolat to finish drying her tailusing the bathroom.  
>Me(mouth to everyone): "Clean this up!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> After Jack Went Into the Bathroom<strong>  
>The guests were watching TV. I had a talk with the others.<br>Me: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!"  
>Manaka: "Sorry, Beck."<br>She hung her head.  
>Me: "It's ok. At least nothing is going to happen now!~"<br>Jack: "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
>Me: "I spoke too soon."<br>Everyone rushed to the bathroom. Once we opened the door, we saw Jack in an Egyptian blue tail. Everyone looked at her in surprise.


End file.
